Endventures
Minecraft Endventures is a series on Willcraft Animations. It's about a group of players that tries to survive an enderman apocalypse started by the evil Endermaster. Story Colin, and average Minecraft player, lives with his pig Porkey far away from civilization in a forest. Later on they are attacked by a group of endermen without any provocation, and later meets a cowardly inventor named Red Stone. He used to live in the main city for players, but it is now destroyed by the Enderdragon that somehow got into The Overworld. They soon learn that all this is caused by the mighty Endermaster, usurper emperor of The End. Together with an additional ally, Shadow, they try to stop the Endermaster and restore order to the world. They are later joined by two monsters, Click-Clack and Nobraynes. They hate the endermen too, since they also attack other monsters and not just humans. The group's current goal is to find the rebellion city for human survivors, and together with the other humans win the war against the endermen. Characters Main Characters *Colin - The main character. *Porkey - Colin's pet and trusted friend. *Red - A cowardly inventor. *Shadow - A half-enderman assassin. *Click-Clack - A skilled skeleton archer and comic relief character. *Nobraynes - A dumb zombie and comic relief character. *The Endermaster - The main antagonist, a powerful emperor that controls all the endermen and the Enderdragon. Supporting Characters *Endreai - The Endermaster's stupid general. *The Triplets - Three cunning enderman siblings. *Wrecker - A dangerous, incredibly strong and sadistic enderman captain. *The Crazy Witch - A witch that helped the group in one episode and gave them a nearly incomprehensible prediction about the future.' *Boom - A friend of Click-Clack and Nobraynes that died shortly after his appearance. *Endaria- The daughter of The Endermater himself. Episodes *'Episode 1 - The Beginning of the End.' Colin is attacked by Endreai and his endermen. *'Episode 2 - The Dark Lord.' The Endermaster is revealed, Red joins the group and Colin's house is destroyed. *'Episode 3 - A new Ally.' Shadow joins the group. *'Episode 4 - A Poisonous Convertion.' The Endermaster tries to turn Shadow into an enderman using a potion, but seems to fail. *'Episode 5 - A Creepy Chase.' The group finds a map that shows the way to the rebellion city. It is stolen by the triplets and a pack of bribed creepers. Shadow is reacting to the potion and leaves the group, passing out shortly after this. *'Episode 6 - Shadow's Identity Crisis.' Wrecker finds and tries to kill the group with his troop of endermen, but fails when they are saved by Shadow in his enderman form. Colin falls into a trap together with Porkey and Red is kidnapped by Click-Clack, Nobraynes and Boom. *'Episode 7 - Witchcraft.' Click-Clack, Nobraynes and Boom joins the group, Shadow is cured by the witch and she tells them her prophecy. Boom kills himself when protecting Nobraynes from the triplets that kidnaps the witch. *'Episode 8 - All Aboard!' The group finds a ship that the endermen planned to use to attack the rebellion city located in the ocean. They steal the ship, but Wrecker manages to get onboard with them. Meanwhile, Endreai and his endermen follows them with another ship. *'Episode 9 - Naval Battle' Wrecker fails from an attempt to murder Red. Soon, the group is attacked by Endrai and his other ship, causing both sides to battle, which ends up sinking both ships. Endrai is burned to death by the Endermaster and Wrecker is promoted in Endrai's place. *'Episode 10- *Coming soon*' Errors in the Series Willcraft took a break with Endventures after Episode 5, thinking that the animation and story was too bad. Some of the mayor mistakes in the story are: *Colin finds a book about the Endermaster... In his newly built house, before anyone knew about the Endermaster. *The Endermaster was often observing the group. He shouldn't care that much about them, so in later episodes he doesn't even seem to know that they exist, apart from when Shadow was mentioned in Episode 7. But since then he only talked about them when telling Endreai how to take the ship back from them in Episode 8. *Shadow's "Spin-like-hell-move". The only reason Willcraft ever included that was because he was too lazy to animate an actual fight, and it was also to Ninjago-like. *Endreai being stupid and incompetent. He was supposed to have been an actual threat, but that disappeared somewhere. Later, Wrecker was introduced as the threatening enderman character. Trivia *Click-Clack, Nobraynes and Boom was originally supposed to bring the group to a monster tavern where they would get help from all the monsters there. But that was changed, and instead they were the only ones to join them. *Endventures was planned long before it was actually made. Willcraft decided to bring the idea to life when he discovered Mine-imator, and the series has gone through many, many changes in the story. In one version Colin was supposed to live in the main city and have a family, and the Endermaster was going to be less powerful but able to travel into The Overworld. He would then have been riding the enderdragon most of the time. Characters like Shadow and Click-Clack wouldn't have existed either, the only ones that has been there from start is Colin, the Endermaster, Porkey Endreai and Red (who was going to be Colin's brother). *Endventures was supposed to be the main series on Willcraft Animations, but instead Monster School became the more famous series.